Elle, tu l'aimes
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: OS Songfic. "Ils murmurent que Drago Malefoy serait le seul homme à ne pas aimer sa femme. Cela devrait me flatter, je crois. Je pourrais tous les avoir à mes pieds, mais je ne veux que toi. Et toi, tu ne veux qu'Elle."


_Coucou !_

_Je suis de retour avec un OS / Songfic, que j'avais commencé il y a un moment déjà. Je suis retombée dessus, et j'ai eu besoin de la finir, surtout que les circonstances ont fait que c'était un peu... prémonitoire ! Le début en tout cas. La chanson utilisée est Elle, tu l'aimes, d'Hélène Ségara. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. La fin vous semblera un peu obscure, mais c'est fait exprès... Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Et au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les paroles de la chanson... ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, si fort_

Un petit coup de baguette et le maquillage est appliqué. J'examine mes yeux légèrement pailletés. Je sais que tu aimes quand c'est Elle qui en met. Peut-être comprendras-tu le message. Je n'en avais jamais mis avant. Mais ce soir, je le fais pour toi. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Peau lisse, grands yeux bleus, longs cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ? On m'a tant vanté mes charmes, mais j'entends les murmures, tu sais. Les gens parlent. Sais-tu ce qu'ils disent ? Ou penses-tu trop à Elle ? Ils murmurent que Drago Malefoy serait le seul homme à ne pas aimer sa femme. Cela devrait me flatter, je crois. Je pourrais tous les avoir à mes pieds, mais je ne veux que toi. Et toi, tu ne veux qu'Elle. Pourquoi m'avoir épousée ? Ne suis-je à tes yeux qu'une femme-trophée ? Ca fait si mal, tu sais. De savoir que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et que tout le monde le sache. Encore heureux qu'ils ne sachent pas que c'est Elle que tu aime. Là, je serais définitivement déshonorée. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. L'honneur, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Certes, ça ne me tient pas chaud la nuit, pas comme toi. Mais même si ton corps m'appartient, toi tu ne m'appartiens pas.

Je m'habille, enfilant la magnifique robe que tu m'as offerte aujourd'hui. Bleu pâle. Tu m'as dit que ça allait à merveille avec mes yeux. Cela m'a touchée, j'ai même cru t'avoir retrouvé. Et à peine t'ai-je frôlé le bras que tu m'as susurré : « Tu me remercieras cette nuit. » Et j'ai compris. Tu achetais juste mon réconfort de ce soir. Tu veux L'oublier dans mes bras. Tu as frôlé mes lèvres des tiennes, et tu es parti. Où ? Sûrement chez un de tes amis, à qui tu as parlé d'Elle. J'accroche mes bijoux. Là encore des cadeaux. Te sens-tu si coupable ? Cela me rend triste, si triste. Mais encore une fois, je garderai la face. Pour toi.

_Au point, je sais, que tu serais perdu sans Elle_

Je descends l'escalier de notre somptueux manoir. Tu m'attends déjà en bas. Tu me souris. J'ai envie de croire que tu me trouves belle. Même si je suis tout l'opposé d'Elle. Tu m'offres ton bras. Le mari parfait. Je suis prête à partir. Prête à affronter les foules hypocrites. Prête à L'affronter, Elle. Je sais, ce n'est pas de Sa faute. Elle t'a juste ensorcelé. Mais Elle ne t'a rien demandé. Et moi, je ne fais pas le poids. Déjà, tu me parles d'Elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme tes yeux pétillent. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils brillent ainsi pour moi. Et je vois aussi la tristesse qui inonde tes yeux. Je n'ai pas le cœur de m'en réjouir. Car si tu L'aimes, Elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi. Tu ne Lui as pas demandé certes, mais Elle se marie la semaine prochaine. Je tente même un geste de réconfort. Je t'embrasse sur la joue. Tu prends ma main, que tu serres fort, fort. J'ai l'impression d'être ta mère, te conduisant à ton premier béguin. Tu m'as choisie pour épouse, mais certes pas pour amante. Si tu savais ce que j'aurais préféré…

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Tu ne la vois pas. Je l'essuie prestement. Ce sera mon unique faiblesse ce soir. Même si ma plus grande faiblesse, c'est toi. Quand on m'a annoncé notre mariage, je m'y suis pliée. C'était mon destin, après tout. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, tout en sachant que ton cœur était ailleurs. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, mais les regards parlent pour toi. Je le sais, j'ai les mêmes quand j'admire tes traits. Et j'espère toujours malgré tout. Qu'un jour tu reviennes à moi. Elle ne t'appartiendra jamais. Elle l'aime trop, tu le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas passer un seul jour sans La voir. Tous les prétextes sont bons, depuis qu'Elle travaille dans ton département. Et moi je ferme les yeux. Pour toi.

_Elle, tu l'aimes autant, je crois_

Nous transplanons. Tu me regardes. Je sais que tu me respectes. Je sais que tu as de la tendresse pour moi. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme Elle. Et malgré tous tes efforts, ça se voit. Même Elle est venue me voir. Elle voulait me soutenir, disait-Elle. Elle disait que tu ne me méritais pas. Je L'ai gentiment remerciée. Je ne supportais pas Sa pitié. Surtout que c'est à cause d'Elle que tu ne m'aimes pas. Pourtant, je ne L'ai pas agressée, tu vois ? Elle m'aime bien. Elle me considère comme une amie. Mais à cause de toi, je ne pourrais jamais Lui rendre la pareille. Elle n'a pas été tendre avec toi, tu sais. Elle n'a pas oublié tout ce que tu lui as fait à Poudlard. Et mes lèvres brûlaient de Lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que si tu La haïssais tant, c'est parce que tu L'aimais. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Par égoïsme, peut-être. Sache quand même que je t'ai défendu. Elle est restée sceptique. Elle me parle un peu de Son fiancé aussi. Mais par pudeur, Elle se tait. Elle ne veut pas me blesser. Pourtant, Elle me blesse déjà. Parce qu'Elle représente tout pour toi.

Sa demeure est magnifique. Elle est beaucoup moins grande que notre manoir, mais c'est Sa maison, et cela suffit. Je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi. Que malgré tous tes sarcasmes sur cette maison, tu l'envies. Tu quitterais notre manoir pour y habiter, rien que pour être avec Elle. Tu gardes ma main serrée dans la tienne. Comme en un geste de tendresse. J'ai tellement envie de croire que tu m'aimeras un jour. Autant que tu L'aimes. Nous marchons dans l'allée. D'autres couples arrivent en transplanant. J'affronte leurs regards et leur sourit comme si de rien n'était. Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être ta femme. Et d'aucuns disent que tu as de la chance d'être mon mari. Nous sommes censés être parfaitement assortis, autant que ma robe à mes yeux. Mais l'amour, ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est Son fiancé qui nous ouvre la porte. Tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu le supportes. Pour Elle. Comme moi je La supporte. Pour toi.

_Que j'ai besoin de toi_

Pourtant je l'aime bien, Son fiancé. Il est un peu gauche, mais d'une gentillesse incroyable. Elle l'aime, ça se lit dans Ses yeux. Et j'envie le regard qu'il Lui renvoie. Elle vient à ma rencontre et me fait la bise. Puis Elle se tourne vers toi. Tu sembles à peine respirer. Elle ne voit rien. Personne ne voit rien. Sauf moi. Et ça, tu ne le sais pas. Ca me fait mal au cœur. Elle me murmure qu'Elle a quelque chose à me montrer. Je lâche ta main à regret. Tu ne sembles pas t'en apercevoir, tout subjugué que tu es, par Elle. Elle S'aperçoit de ton désintérêt pour moi. Elle aussi est très aimable. Et pourtant, je suis obligée de La détester en silence. Pour le mal qu'Elle te fait. Pour le mal qu'Elle me fait. Involontairement. Elle saisit ma main à Son tour. Je lis un éclair de jalousie dans tes yeux, qui me transperce toute entière. Je t'aime tellement, et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu t'en rendes compte.

Elle me mène à l'étage. Elle ouvre une porte qu'Elle referme derrière moi, puis allume la lumière. Je suis dans une chambre d'enfant. Elle m'annonce Sa grossesse les yeux pétillants. Elle veut mon avis sur la pièce. Je lui réponds que le bébé aura de la chance et La félicite. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Elle comprend. Elle me demande si tu le sais. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire. Elle promet de garder le silence. Elle est heureuse. Dans huit mois, un petit être concrétisera Leur amour à Son futur mari et à Elle. Dans huit mois, un petit être comblera mon amour pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Elle me dit que je suis la première à être au courant, après Sa famille. Parce qu'Elle a beaucoup d'estime pour moi, qu'Elle me dit. Et moi, j'ai pitié d'Elle. Parce qu'Elle ne voit pas que je ne peux Lui rendre la pareille. Alors qu'Elle le mérite. Mais je fais semblant. Pour toi.

_Moi j'enferme ma vie, dans ton silence_

Nous redescendons l'escalier. Elle est rayonnante. Et je sais que la nouvelle va te dévaster. Nous aurons des enfants qui se connaîtront et se côtoieront à Poudlard. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Ce sera sûrement à nous d'en décider. Mais je sais déjà que je ne pousserai jamais mon fils ou ma fille à détester Son enfant. Il n'aura pas à subir le penchant de son père, ni la jalousie de sa mère. Elle me souffle de ne le dire à personne pour le moment. J'acquiesce. Il faut déjà que je te prévienne pour ton héritier. Si je suis une bonne épouse, ce sera un fils, m'a dit ton père. Il pense que je suis une bonne épouse, lui. Toi aussi, je sais. Mais pas comme je le voudrais. Ta mère sera folle de joie. Elle voulait tant un petit-fils à gâter. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ta réaction. Quant à moi, ça me fera un petit bout de toi qui me rendra mon amour, lui.

D'autres invités s'avancent vers nous. Ils nous saluent, les yeux emplis de respect. Je suis fière de toi, tu sais. Tu as su regagner ton honneur après la Guerre. Tu as dit l'avoir fait pour moi, mais je sais que tu mens. Tu l'as fait pour te rapprocher d'Elle. Et ça a marché. Ses meilleurs amis s'avancent vers nous. Ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup non plus. Pourtant, ils m'apprécient. Je suis l'épouse parfaite à leurs yeux. Je te fais honneur malgré tout. Et ça te fait plaisir. Surtout quand ça te mène un peu plus près d'Elle. Si tu savais que je donnerais tous ces signes d'amitié et d'affection de tous ces gens contre ton amour, sans hésiter... Mais tu n'en as cure. Tu La regardes discrètement un peu plus loin. Et moi, je complimente les gens. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers toi, mais tu n'en perçois pas une seule. On me dit que je suis belle. On me dit que je suis douce. On me dit que tu as de la chance de m'avoir. Et tu te contentes d'acquiescer distraitement. Parfois, tu mets tes bras autour de mes épaules. Uniquement pour te réconforter toi-même. Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais. Mais je resserre un peu plus l'étreinte. Pour toi.

_Elle, tu l'aimes_

Je me suis entièrement donnée à toi. Tu t'en serais bien passé, je m'en rends compte. Il suffit d'un geste de toi pour que je m'exécute. Femme soumise ? Pas à ce point. Femme amoureuse surtout. Epouse fidèle, aussi. Un homme s'approche de nous. Il est seul. Il tend la main et me propose une danse. Je te regarde. Tu ne dis rien. Si seulement, tu pouvais juste être un peu jaloux… Mais tu te contentes de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'offrir à l'inconnu. J'obéis. Tu veux juste être seul pour pouvoir Lui parler, l'air de rien. L'inconnu me fait un gracieux baisemain. Je frissonne à peine. Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. C'est pour toi que je frissonne. Pour tes mains qui glissent dans mon dos lors de nos étreintes nocturnes. Pour ton souffle chaud dans ma nuque lorsque tu me murmures des mots doux. Tu ne les penses pas, bien sûr. Tu penses à Elle quand je suis avec toi. Je ne dis jamais rien. Tu me crois ignorante.

Je valse doucement avec le jeune homme. Il est charmé par moi, tu sais. Je pourrais lui faire la même chose que tu me fais. Mais je t'ai juré fidélité par les liens du mariage. Et je m'y tiendrais. Il se rapproche de moi. Tu nous regardes à peine. Faut-il donc qu'il m'embrasse pour que tu réagisses ? Et encore. Je doute que cela fonctionne. J'aurais tant préféré être comme Elle. Ne pas attirer les regards mais attiser ton amour. Ne pas être désirée par la plupart des hommes mais être ton égérie. Il se penche un peu trop vers moi. Je le repousse d'un sourire charmant. Il te regarde. Miracle, tu réagis. Tu prends ma main et t'excuses de m'avoir laissée entre ses griffes. Je me retourne doucement et je comprends que tu ne t'es réveillé que parce qu'Elle danse avec Son fiancé. Lasse, je m'abandonne dans tes bras. Comme toujours. Je suis droguée. De toi.

_C'est toute la différence_

Tu resserres notre étreinte et pose ta tête sur la mienne. Je sais que tu en profites pour La regarder. Et moi, j'hume ton parfum si délicat. Peut-être devrais-je Lui en parler ? Qu'Elle te raisonne ? Mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de te blesser autant. Par ton déshonneur, c'est moi qui serais touchée. Pourtant au fil des jours, je supporte de moins en moins. On me dit que je suis le Soleil. Mais la simple Lune suffit à m'éclipser. Je l'envie cette Lune, qu'Elle est. Je me dégage de ton étreinte. Ton regard se fait incompréhensif. Tu m'interroges de tes pupilles couleur orage. Je me perds dedans. Tu cherches à sonder mon âme. Pour seule réponse, je La regarde. Horrifié, tu agrandis les yeux. Tu as fini par comprendre. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de garder le secret. Je risque de te perdre à tout jamais. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Je m'excuse d'un sourire et quitte la pièce.

La nuit est si belle, la Lune si entière. Seule témoin de ma détresse. Je marche dans Son jardin. Elle a du goût. J'aime Ses fleurs sauvages, bien moins sophistiquées que les nôtres. La Nature à l'état pur. Eux aussi ont un bassin. Des herbes folles l'entourent. Je m'en approche. Je retire mes chaussures. Remontant ma robe jusqu'à la cuisse, je plonge les pieds dans l'eau noire. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, il doit y avoir des espèces dangereuses là-dedans. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. Tu dois déjà avoir transplané chez nous. Ou alors, tu trouveras un prétexte à mon absence pour rester avec Elle. De là où je suis, j'entrevois les lumières de Sa maison. J'imagine Son sourire qui te donne des papillons dans le ventre. Le mien ne te fait pas cet effet. Tout juste esquisse-tu un sourire tendre. Je t'ai dévoilé ce que je savais. Un peu pour moi mais aussi… Pour toi.

_Elle, tu l'aimes au point sûrement_

L'eau est glacée. Je frissonne. Et ça me plaît. Je veux oublier ma douleur. En rentrant, tu ne m'adresseras pas un seul mot. Je le devine déjà. Et ton enfant… Je n'oserai pas en parler avant le terme. Il faut que j'en trouve le courage. Et moi je ne suis pas courageuse. Pas comme Elle. Elle oserait te cracher la vérité en face. Mais Elle ne commettrait jamais l'idiotie de tomber amoureuse de toi. Pas si ton cœur cherche ailleurs. Elle est intelligente. Elle est douce. Elle est forte. Je ne suis pas d'une intelligence sans faille, mais il y a pire que moi, tu ne crois pas ? En même temps, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis arrivée après Elle. J'ai tous les torts. C'est moi qui t'ai aimé. Je suis bêtement tombée dans le piège. Et notre mariage n'était pas censé être un mariage d'amour. Tant pis.

Je contemple les arbres devant moi. Une forêt s'y étend. Je me lève et traverse le bassin. Il n'est pas très profond. L'eau s'arrête au niveau des genoux. Je sens mes pieds fouler la vase, et cela me fait tant de bien. Ne plus être l'épouse très chic d'un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas ce que je désire désormais. Je préférerais être la maîtresse de Drago à ce rythme. Je me plie pourtant aux règles de la bienséance. Mais pour cette nuit, j'envoie tout valser. Mes chaussures oubliées sur la berge ne m'importent que peu. Tu m'en rachèteras. Comme à ton habitude. Tu ne me demanderas même pas ce que j'ai fait des autres. Les autres dames me disent que j'ai de la chance d'avoir ta fortune à ma disposition. Si elles savaient… Je m'enfonce dans les bois, sans prêter attention aux brindilles qui m'écorchent les pieds. Imprudente demoiselle. Non, je ne cherche pas à être sauvée. Simplement à m'évader. Découvrir Son monde. Tu m'as raconté Ses exploits. Je les ai entendus de la bouche d'autres personnes aussi. Elle est une Héroïne. Double-sens. Ton héroïne, ta drogue. Jalousie qui m'étreint. A cause de toi.

_D'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise_

J'entends des bruits de pas. Mon cœur s'emballe. Mais j'aime sentir cette adrénaline monter en moi. Tandis que mes sens sont exacerbés par la peur, tu es relégué au fond de mes pensées. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je me mets à courir. J'ai terriblement peur. Pourtant, je m'éloigne de plus en plus de chez Elle. Le vent frais qui me décoiffe a l'odeur de la Liberté. Je m'enivre de cette fragrance que je n'ai pas l'habitude de respirer. Je finis par m'arrêter, essoufflée. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Je pose ma main sur le ventre. Le bébé… Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent. Je deviens complètement folle. A tâtons, je cherche ma baguette magique dans ma poche. Anxiété. Je ne la trouve pas. Panique. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Pendant ma course folle, je n'ai pas pensé à repérer le chemin. Où suis-je ? Te demandes-tu où je suis passée ? Combien de temps se passera-t-il avant que tu ne t'aperçoives de mon absence ? Deux jours ? Tu penseras sûrement que je me suis réfugiée chez ma sœur ou chez mes parents.

Ma seule chance est Elle. Si Elle trouve mes chaussures sur la berge, Elle comprendra. Ironie du sort. Il faut que je trouve la sortie seule. Je finirai bien par atterrir quelque part. Sans baguette, je me sens si nue, si vulnérable. Je suis définitivement une idiote. Ma passion me perd. Je continue à marcher, guettant le moindre murmure. Un hibou hulule. Le vent joue une étrange mélodie avec le feuillage. Autour de moi, des arbres à perte de vue. Je marche. Les pieds en sang. Je souffre. Physiquement. Psychologiquement. La panique continue de se répandre dans mes veines. Je retiens mes larmes, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Je marche encore. Merlin, que ce bois est profond… Je tente de transplaner. Je n'y parviens pas, pas sans baguette. Ai-je perdu tous mes pouvoirs ? A cause de toi ?

_Elle, tu l'aimes, et moi, sans toi_

Mes jambes fléchissent. Je marche depuis trop longtemps. Je n'ai pourtant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Les arbres ne laissent rien filtrer, la nuit est si noire. Je continue pourtant à l'aveuglette, trébuchant à chaque pas. Je débouche enfin sur une clairière. Une petite maison se dresse. Je ne sais pas si cela Lui appartient. Mais je frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond. Les larmes aux yeux, je l'entrouvre. Elle semble être vide, mais la cheminée rougeoie encore. Je ne peux même pas raviver le feu. Il y a un lit. Trop épuisée pour réfléchir, je m'effondre dessus. Les draps sentent la lavande fraîche. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été mis là pour moi. Je sais ce que tu dirais, tu éclaterais de rire. Tu me susurrerais que j'ai trop d'imagination. A ma place, Elle s'en serait déjà sortie. Elle ne s'allongerait pas chez des inconnus. Mais je ne suis pas Elle. Je ne supporte plus la comparaison impossible entre Elle et moi.

Je m'endors. Je suis tellement épuisée. La lavande m'imprègne les sens et je rêve. Je rêve que je suis au milieu d'un champ de lavandes. Le Soleil de l'été illumine le paysage. Je reconnais le Sud de la France. Tu m'y as emmenée une fois. Loin d'Elle, nous étions bien. J'étais bien. Toi un peu moins. Tu recevais des hiboux du bureau tous les jours. Les aléas du métier, que tu me disais. Mais dans ce rêve, je suis seule au milieu de ce vaste champ aux senteurs douceâtres. Je suis en paix. Et si c'était cela la Mort ? Est-ce l'ultime réconfort ? A ce moment, j'entends un rire. Je ne suis donc pas seule. Un enfant surgit entre deux brins violets. Il a la blondeur des blés. Le sourire innocent et les yeux bleus ciel, je reconnais mon enfant. Il n'est pas encore né, mais je sais que c'est lui. Toute envie de Mort me quitte. Nous sommes heureux dans ce champ, lui et moi. Sans toi.

_En plein soleil, j'ai froid_

Mais le rêve ne continue pas ainsi. Cela aurait été bien trop beau. Le Soleil brille toujours plus fort. Il me brûle la peau. Notre enfant crie de douleur. Nous courons à travers le champ, à la recherche d'un abri. Le ciel s'assombrit, mais le Soleil n'en semble pas affecté. Il devient gris. Gris orage. Je reconnais la couleur de tes yeux. Je regarde notre fils. Ses yeux ont aussi changé. Ils ont pris la teinte du ciel. Tes yeux. Là-haut, le Soleil est cependant épargné. Le bleu ciel persiste autour de lui et il continue de briller à en faire mal. Au milieu du ciel gris, la Lune apparaît. Elle se rapproche du Soleil et répand une douce brise sur son passage. L'enfant cesse de crier et regarde le ciel de ses yeux étonnés. Je m'arrête à mon tour et regarde ce qu'il se passe. Le Soleil livre son ultime combat.

Il brille plus fort que jamais, aveuglant, pour éloigner le gris autour de lui. Mais la Lune se rapproche inexorablement. Malgré les brûlures, nous frissonnons. Nous redoutons l'extinction du Soleil. La chair de poule me prend. Je saisis mon enfant, et je cours à nouveau. Je cours, je cours, tandis que la Lune prend peu à peu possession du Soleil. Celui-ci se fane et perd de son éclat. La Lune l'absorbe et devient de plus en plus brillante, comme une perle en plein ciel. Je détourne les yeux, tant ce spectacle me terrifie. Je trébuche et au moment où je vais toucher le sol, je me réveille. Tu n'es pas là. J'ai peur de me rendormir. Je m'assieds sur le lit. Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux bleus. Le rêve s'estompe peu à peu de ma mémoire. Mais je ne parviens pas à oublier l'image du Soleil dévoré par le gris et la Lune. Mon inconscient me joue des tours. A cause de toi.

_Plus ma peine grandit, en ton Absence_

Un rayon de Soleil chatouille mes paupières closes. Je me suis rendormie sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'étire. Puis j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne reconnais pas cette chambre. Et je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de Son sourire. Je me souviens de ton regard horrifié. Je me souviens de ma course éperdue au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette maison semble habitée, je peux le voir à présent. Le propriétaire ne devrait pas tarder. J'hésite. Est-ce que je l'attends et implores son aide ? Ou est-ce que je sors pour me sauver moi-même ? Quitte à me perdre à nouveau ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais pourtant ce qu'Elle aurait fait. Elle serait partie. Elle a toujours su se débrouiller seule. Mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a appris. On m'a appris à me taire. On m'a appris à recevoir. On m'a appris à donner. On ne m'a jamais laissé seule. On m'a toujours relevée. Je ne sais rien faire seule.

Et quand je me suis affranchie de mes parents, quand j'ai senti le souffle de la Liberté, on m'a annoncé ma nouvelle prison. Celle du mariage. J'en ai pleuré, si tu savais. J'en ai tellement pleuré, en silence, en secret. Ma sœur a tenté de me consoler, malgré sa jalousie. Elle aurait voulu t'épouser plutôt que son mari. Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom. Mais lui, l'aime. Et elle aussi l'aime à présent. A l'époque pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Et malgré cela, elle m'a réconfortée. Les liens du sang ne se brisent jamais vraiment. Ils se distendent comme deux élastiques. Et finissent par revenir à leur origine. Même quand il y a un obstacle pour empêcher ce retour. Comme toi.

_Plus tu l'aimes_

Je décide de rester. Cela vaut mieux pour moi, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir encore une journée dehors. La nuit m'a quelque peu raisonnée. Il vaut mieux que je ne tente pas trop ma chance. Elle pourrait bien me lâcher, une fois de plus. Elle qui m'a tout donné. Sauf toi. C'est ma punition pour je ne sais quelle faute. Je t'ai, sans vraiment t'avoir. Alors je me tais, et je fais avec. Elle n'est pas aussi bien née que moi, mais Elle est comblée. Elle a la satisfaction d'avoir réussi seule. Désœuvrée, je regarde autour de moi. La maison est coquette et décorée avec goût. Sur la table, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches est posé. Je ne l'avais pas vu hier soir. Dans l'évier, une assiette sale est posée avec ses couverts. J'ouvre le robinet et l'eau chaude jaillit aussitôt. Peu assurée, j'attrape une brosse et commence à frotter doucement la vaisselle, jusqu'à la dernière trace. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, donc je suis longue. Ah ! Tu rirais bien si tu voyais ta femme à présent ! Et tu aurais honte.

J'ouvre la porte pour aérer et sort dans la clairière. Le Soleil est encore tapi derrière les feuillages, mais la clarté est suffisante. J'aperçois des bouquets de lavande tout autour de la maison et d'autres disposés sur le pourtour de la clairière. J'en cueille un brin et m'assoit sur un banc, devant la fenêtre. L'air est doux et la brise fraîche me caresse le visage. Je suis momentanément au Paradis. Il ne manque qu'une chose. Un oiseau s'approche et se met à pépier. Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi naturel. Je sais que je ne pourrais tenir longtemps ainsi, seule au monde. Mais pour le moment, j'oublie tout. Je L'oublie, Elle, si parfaite. J'en viens même à t'oublier, toi.

_C'est toute la différence._

D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ? T'es-tu aperçu de mon absence ? T'en formalises-tu ? As-tu saisi ce prétexte pour retourner chez Elle ? Les questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Tu me manques cruellement, mais je pressens que cela pourrait être bien pire. Ici au moins, je suis maîtresse de moi-même, et je ne suis pas obligée de cacher mes sentiments. Le Soleil atteint peu à peu la cime des arbres et je tends mon visage pour l'accueillir, les yeux clos. Il me réchauffe, mais cela me semble insuffisant. Je pourrais rester comme cela, pendant des heures. Des heures et des heures. Des jours et des jours et des nuits, même. Mais l'ennui m'envahit, ainsi que le manque. Je manque si fort de toi. Et pourquoi personne n'est-il là ? Je tourne en rond dans cette pelouse. Je m'assieds dans l'herbe. Je me relève, et je marche encore. Je retourne à l'intérieur, et déniche de quoi préparer un repas. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée. Au manoir, ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine. Je me contenterai de soupe, avec les légumes que j'ai trouvés au bord de la fenêtre.

J'ai l'impression d'être une Moldue, seule, sans baguette et sans elfe de maison. Les pieds nus, ma belle robe de soirée toute froissée et déchirée, j'ai plutôt l'air d'une reine déchue. Paradoxalement, cette déchéance me fait du bien. N'était-ce pas ce que j'avais désiré lorsque je m'étais enfuie ? Mon plaisir est sauvage. Je suis redevenue la petite fille, que je n'ai jamais pu être. Il n'y a personne ici, tu comprends ? Personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Personne à honorer. Personne pour chuchoter sur mon passage. Personne à craindre. Je suis Libre. Je préférerais simplement être Libre à tes côtés. Parce que je sais très bien que cet interlude d'insouciance ne durera pas longtemps. Etait-ce Sa manière de vivre ? Alors je l'envie plus que jamais. Après avoir mangé, je cherche la salle de bains. Il n'y en a pas ici. Mais comment fait la personne qui habite ici ? Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de vouloir la rencontrer… J'entends soudain de l'eau qui coule. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un… Toi.

_Elle, tu l'aimes si fort si fort_

Je cours à l'arrière de la maison, là d'où vient le son. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Evidemment. Ce n'est même pas Elle. Ce n'est personne. A l'endroit où je me tiens, une cascade d'eau est visible un peu plus loin derrière les arbres. Je suis stupéfaite. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant, et je suis pourtant certaine d'être passée devant cette lisière… Comme je ressens le besoin de me débarbouiller, je m'avance prudemment. Quel choix ai-je de toute manière ? Mes pieds habituellement si blancs sont noirs. Comme une brebis qui s'est roulée dans la boue. La mare formée par la cascade ne semble pas profonde et l'eau est d'un bleu pur, si pur. Je trempe un pied. Elle est tiède, ce qui me surprend. Je regarde alentours. Il n'y a personne, ni homme, ni bête. L'eau est si tentante. Je prends le temps de m'examiner. Les griffures sur mes jambes se sont cicatrisées, mais un peu de sang a coulé. Il en est de même pour mes bras. Quant à mon visage… Je me penche légèrement pour voir mon reflet dans l'eau. Je fais peine à voir. Mes traits sont intacts, mais fatigués et des traces de terre et de poussière parsèment mes joues et mon front, tandis que le fard pailleté que j'ai appliqué la veille au soir s'est estompé. Mes cheveux si blonds et si lisses pendent de chaque côté de mon visage, et ils me semblent si ternes, si ternes.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, gênée que je suis par mon apparence. Les habitudes ne se perdent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu n'es pas là pour me voir. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans l'eau réconfortante. Je me prélasse de longues minutes, tout en martyrisant la moindre trace de saleté qui resterait. C'est si agréable, et j'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez nous, dans notre immense baignoire. Je me surprends même à chercher le robinet aux bulles. Je finis par sortir et nettoie ma robe tant bien que mal, frissonnante. Sans attendre qu'elle sèche, embarrassée par ma nudité. Je suis ruisselante et je songe qu'il serait agréable de s'allonger quelque part pour sécher. Je retourne donc à la clairière, ravie de ne pas m'être perdue. Tu es toujours dans mes pensées, mais je sens que tu as moins de prise sur moi. Et Elle… J'en viens à l'oublier pour cette bulle de bonheur et de paix dans laquelle je me trouve. Dans l'herbe, un drap est étendu. Je suis stupéfaite. Il ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Est-ce toi ?

_Au point je sais que tu pourrais mourir pour Elle_

Bien sûr que non. Je fouille partout, à la recherche de la personne qui a pu étendre ce tissu sur la pelouse, juste au moment où je voulais m'étendre. Peine perdue. Je décide alors de m'y allonger, puisque c'est ce que je voulais après tout. Une pensée me vient. Cette clairière serait-elle enchantée ? Réalise-t-elle tous mes souhaits ? Je cherchais un abri, et cette maison se trouvait là comme par hasard. Je cherchais à me nourrir, des légumes sont apparus sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je cherchais à me laver, une cascade s'est faite entendre de l'autre côté de la bâtisse. Je cherche à me sécher et voici un drap au milieu du jardin… Ce n'étaient que quelques exemples. Peut-être que si je formulais le désir de te revoir… ? Etendue, le soleil me réconfortant les sens, je visualise ton visage, si parfait à mes yeux. Je souris. Si seulement tu pouvais être là… Je rouvre les yeux. Mais aucune trace de toi. Peut-être est-ce simplement mon imagination qui s'emballe ? Je suis déçue malgré tout. Ou alors… Peut-être faut-il que tu sois consentant ? Pourquoi viendrais-tu ici, puisque ce n'est pas où Elle est… ? Des larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je me recroqueville en chien de fusil, fermant mes paupières, songeant à tes yeux. Tes yeux pour lesquels je me damnerais. J'étouffe un sanglot. Tout ce Paradis me semble insipide. Je voudrais tant rentrer à la maison, même si tu ne m'aimes pas comme je l'aimerais. Au moins tu es là. Je sais que tu tiens un peu à moi. Je l'espère. Je rouvre les yeux et sursaute, me rasseyant vivement. Un scorpion, s'approche de moi, entièrement noir. Il avance à petits pas, comme légèrement hésitant et j'écarquille les yeux, incapable de bouger. Il se dirige vers ma main et je me laisse faire. Je crois que c'est dangereux, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de ces bêtes-là. Et c'est le premier être vivant que je vois ici, alors je le regarde. Il atteint ma main et je frissonne. Je ne réagis pas, saisie d'une intuition. Puis doucement, tout doucement, il baisse sa queue pointue qui finit par transpercer ma peau. Le tout avec… douceur. Je crie malgré tout et sombre dans l'inconscience. Vais-je mourir ? Loin de toi ?

_Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, et moi_

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, il fait sombre et une voix douce s'adresse à moi. « Astoria ? ». C'est Elle. Je papillote des yeux, afin de mieux la distinguer. Un large sourire se dessine sur Son visage. « Ron ! » appelle-t-Elle à mi-voix. J'ai si mal à la tête, et lorsque je tente de me redresser, Elle m'en empêche. « Tu as besoin de repos. » Alors je cède. Je suis sur un lit confortable. Sûrement dans Sa maison. La lumière s'allume brusquement, et je me sens agressée. « Ron ! La lumière ! » fait-Elle sur un ton de reproche. La lumière s'éteint à nouveau, et un rouquin se penche vers moi, à Son côté. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? « J'ai prévenu Malefoy. Il arrive. », dit-il à sa femme, qui m'offre un sourire rassurant. Où es-tu ? Mais Elle me chuchote : « Reste calme… Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? On t'a cherchée pendant deux jours avant de te trouver au milieu de la forêt, il y a à peine cinq minutes ! ». Deux jours ? Si longtemps ? Je me souviens de tout, de la clairière que je soupçonnais être enchantée, du scorpion. Brusquement, je me redresse à nouveau et cherche la piqûre sur ma main. Aucune trace. Je balbutie : « Au… Au milieu de la forêt ? Dans une clairière ? ». Son regard se fait étonné. « Pas du tout. Il y avait tellement d'arbres, tu as dû trébucher sur une racine et t'évanouir. Il y avait ta baguette à côté de toi. ». Elle me la désigne du doigt. Ma baguette ! Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? Tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel… Devant mon air perdu, Elle chuchote à l'adresse de Son mari : « Il faudra peut-être l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste... » Perdue, je n'ose pas répondre. Je ne fais pas le poids face à Elle.

« Astoria ! ». Je me tourne vers la porte. Je reconnais ta voix. Je souris à l'entente de mon nom, prononcé sur ce ton si inquiet. J'ose espérer que c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiète… Et pas pour une histoire de réputation, d'honneur ou de je ne sais quoi. Elle voit la lueur qui brille dans mes yeux et semble rassurée. Elle prend Son mari par la taille et sort de la chambre, pour te laisser entrer. Tu ne Lui jettes pas un seul regard et tu m'étouffes avec ton étreinte. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Jamais tu ne m'as enlacée comme ça. Tu prends mon visage en coupe et murmure « Ne me fais plus jamais ça. » Je m'assombris. Tu fais sûrement allusion au moment où je t'ai fait comprendre que je savais. Pour Elle et toi. Je t'observe plus attentivement, sans pouvoir empêcher mon cœur de battre si fort, si fort dans ma poitrine. Je te dévore du regard et aperçois des traînées mouillées sur ton visage. Je murmure « Tu as pleuré ? ». Il rit, jaune. « Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses… Mais plus que quiconque, tu as découvert les miennes. » Je ne réponds pas. « Je suis désolé, Astoria. Désolé de te faire subir cela. Je sais que c'est à cause moi que tu t'es enfuie. Mais s'il te plaît, ne fais plus jamais ça. J'ai eu si peur, si peur, qu'il t'arrive malheur. » Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Mais tu n'as pas terminé. « Tu as découvert ma pire faiblesse, et tu es restée forte toutes ces années. C'est à mon tour dorénavant. Je te promets d'essayer de faire plus d'efforts envers toi. Je sais que je ne t'aime pas assez. Je vais faire plus d'efforts, tu m'entends ? » J'acquiesce, tant je peine à croire en mon bonheur. Tu t'arrêtes. Tu scrutes mes yeux et me demande à voix basse : « Herm… Granger m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. » Je ris jaune à mon tour. J'ignore pourquoi Elle n'a pas su garder Sa langue. Mais cette fois, je ne Lui en veux pas. « Drago… Tu vas être père. » J'aurais pu, j'aurais voulu t'annoncer cela de manière plus originale. Mais je n'ai pas su, et tant que je m'en sentais le courage… Tu ne dis rien, mais je vois une flamme s'allumer dans tes yeux.

_Je n'aime toujours que toi._

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (: Comme je vous l'ai dit, la fin peut sembler peu claire, mais j'ai estimé que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Et le scorpion est un clin d'oeil... ;) C'est pour moi une explication comme une autre au prénom de son fils :P<em>


End file.
